Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 December 2014
02:22 Is anyone not AFKing 02:23 yes 02:23 me 02:23 https://www.dropbox.com/s/68qow5hwfwycib5/Captura%20de%20tela%202014-12-10%2012.22.55.png?dl=0 Wutda? 02:23 Lol. 02:22 Is anyone not AFKing 02:23 yes 02:23 me 02:23 https://www.dropbox.com/s/68qow5hwfwycib5/Captura%20de%20tela%202014-12-10%2012.22.55.png?dl=0 Wutda? 02:23 Lol. 02:35 Ack, something here is smelling like dead dog... 02:39 Ping fail. 02:39 Orbacal 02:40 Is anyone not AFK? 02:40 Me. 02:41 Back again 02:41 Umm 02:42 nfvldjsbvnfoidewhfdsfd 02:42 Surprise. *throws stuff on TZ O.O* 02:42 AGH 02:44 (Throws a huge Dekapon at Rasengan) there we go 02:44 Nope. *kicks it away* 02:44 WHAT. 02:45 (Gets a Cannogabang and throws it) 02:45 *throws chili bean* 02:45 Nope. 02:45 Let it go, let it go, let it go! 02:45 Ohai der Miles. 02:45 2Heavy4- (Eats chili bean, farts) 02:45 Hiya 02:45 (Farts right at Miles from eating the bean) 02:45 Wait, what? Chat's lagging! 02:45 Right, I refreshed 02:45 *random Chip bites metal chocolate* 02:45 Now chat's working. 02:46 I listened to Let it Go. 02:46 I like it. 02:46 Wait wtf. 02:46 What? 02:46 *throws a pebble on self* Nothing. 02:46 OH YEAH JERRY PEET UPLOADED A NEW VIDE! 02:46 *VIDEO 02:47 AFK for a couple of minutes while I watch it. 02:47 *throws a Squash on TZ* 02:47 BLECHG' 02:47 @Milesprower2 If you're still on your PC, then you're not AFK. 02:47 *squash* 02:47 Boom. 02:47 (Throws a Gargantuar that lands straight on Rasengan) 02:48 *poof* 02:48 *appears infront of you* 02:49 Back 02:49 *comes outta nowhere and punches Rasen, sending him flying to oblivion* 02:49 @Leo, good point. 02:49 *Comes outta nowhere and starts singing! 02:49 *goes poof and appears behing MN321, being an Electrode* TROLOLOL *explodes* 02:49 Let it go, show me a smile, jump into the water! 02:49 OH NO 02:49 Wow, three songs in one. 02:49 NOT THE ELECTRODE 02:49 RUN! 02:50 *pops up infront of Miles* 02:50 Eh yeah. 02:50 LET IT ORB 02:50 LEL 02:50 LET IT OOOOOOOOOOOORB 02:50 *still being le Electrode* 02:50 Exept that i am a giant flying hand and can't recive knockback. 02:50 Except* 02:50 wutevah 02:50 Come on everyorbie, smile, smile, smile! 02:51 since when im grammar nazi 02:51 Oh c'mon Miles. *explodes on Miles' face* 02:51 *I'm 02:51 lol 02:51 lololol 02:51 @RNG, I like random number generators. 02:51 Miles did you see EAG december plans? 02:51 (Becomes Rayquaza) 02:51 (Uses Hyper Beam) 02:52 IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR 02:52 Wat. 02:52 *poof* 02:52 *appears near TZ* 02:52 BLERRGGH (Shoots at Orbacal and Rasengan) 02:52 *turns into Primal Groudon* 02:52 PvZGM 1.6.12, PvZB v1.2a, New Epic series game 02:52 OOH 02:52 (Evolves into Mega Rayquaza) Sup birch 02:52 shadap 02:52 these are december plans 02:52 sad thing is 02:53 December 2015 (troll) 02:53 (rageguy) 02:53 Oh, here they go. 02:53 *turns into Lapras* 02:53 TROLLED. 02:53 *uses ice beam* 02:53 (rageguy) : "LET YOU DIE, LET YOU DIE, LET YOU DI-I-IE!" 02:53 Me: "Shuddup Rageguy." 02:54 *Awkward silence* 02:54 *Backs off a little* 02:54 ... 02:54 Time to go do this Let it go song, PROPERLY. 02:54 LET IT GO! 02:54 LET IT GO! 02:54 *turns around* 02:55 YOU NEED TO DIE, SHUT YOUR STUPID M-OUTH! 02:55 Let it orb 02:55 DROP IT 02:55 I'll do it properly. 02:55 *le notices Miles* 02:55 The snow glows white on the mountain tonight 02:55 Not a footprint to be seen 02:55 A kingdom of isolation, 02:55 And it looks like I'm the queen. 02:55 The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside 02:55 Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried! 02:55 Don't let them in, don't let them see 02:55 Be the good girl you always have to be 02:55 Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know 02:55 Well, now they know! 02:55 (fffuuu) 02:55 Let it go, let it go 02:55 Can't hold it back anymore 02:55 Let it go, let it go 02:55 Turn away and slam the door! 02:56 I don't care 02:56 What they're going to say 02:56 Let the storm rage on, 02:56 The cold never bothered me anyway! 02:56 It's funny how some distance 02:56 Makes everything seem small 02:56 And the fears that once controlled me 02:56 Can't get to me at all! 02:56 D: 02:56 It's time to see what I can do 02:56 To test the limits and break through 02:56 No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free! 02:56 Let it go, let it go 02:56 I am one with the wind and sky 02:56 Let it go, let it go 02:56 You'll never see me cry! 02:56 Here I stand 02:56 And here I'll stay 02:56 Let the storm rage on! 02:56 My power flurries through the air into the ground 02:56 My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around 02:56 And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast 02:56 I'm never going back, 02:56 The past is in the past! 02:56 Oh boy. 02:56 anyone seen When I'm type of videos? 02:56 Let it go, let it go 02:56 And I'll rise like the break of dawn 02:56 Let it go, let it go 02:56 That perfect girl is gone! 02:56 Here I stand 02:56 In the light of day 02:56 Let the storm rage on, 02:56 The cold never bothered me anyway! 02:56 awwwwwwwww gtg 02:57 sry bye D: 02:57 Hey TZ. 02:57 Bye 02:57 Let it BRO 02:57 What 02:57 (Kills Milesprower) YOU ARE DED 02:57 NOT BIG SURPRISE 02:57 Let it Dash, let it Dash 02:57 Miles srsly 02:57 I'm gonna be, 20% cooler! 02:57 Why not contine deh battle. 02:57 You're 20% worse, Miles. 02:58 There was this one time somebody sang and the guy who sang was kicked... 02:58 And AFAIK, this was the only time ANYBODY sang any song on chat. 02:58 @Random number generator, okay. 02:58 @Lilgrei, I've sung Zombies on your lawn before. 02:58 And Smile, both on this chat. 02:58 Hmm 02:58 "AFAIK" 02:58 I don't think i was there when you sung any of those. 02:59 Come on everypony, smile smile smile, fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine! 02:59 No. Not into the song. IT BURNS. 02:59 Okay, let's just ignore Miles' singing and continue the fight. 02:59 Lelwut? 02:59 *shoots laser beams at RNG* 02:59 Hey, guess my least favourite class in Garden Warfare! 02:59 *le bounces on MN321, squashing him* 03:00 I will help whoever guesses correctly in their fight. 03:00 Hello? 03:00 Mahogany Party? 03:01 NOT HERE. *turns into an Electrode* 03:01 Exept that attacks pass trough me (but still hurting me.... Master Hand truly is weird, ik.) 03:02 *bounces on Miles* 03:02 @MasterNinja321 So, every attack that hits you has 1+piercing? :s 03:02 *1+ piercing 03:03 No. 03:04 So no one wants my assistance in this fight? 03:04 Fine, I'll tell you my least favourite GW class then. 03:04 It's... 03:04 C... 03:05 -actus? 03:05 Yeah 03:05 Cactus 03:05 Citrus Cactus and Jade Cactus are the only ones I like. 03:05 k NOW ASSIST ME 03:05 lel 03:05 No, I gave you too much of a hint. 03:05 So you'll have to answer a different question to get my help. 03:06 Which of these songs do I like more? 03:06 Smile 03:06 Let it Go 03:06 You'll Play Your Part 03:06 Cube Land 03:06 Smile, right? 03:06 Nope 03:07 LiG? 03:07 Nope 03:07 ...Cube Land..? 03:07 Yes 03:08 But lemme guess, i took too many tries, right? 03:08 Yeah 03:09 Cube Land is my second favourite song, Smile is third. 03:09 You'll Play Your Part is fifth. 03:09 I haven't decided on Let it Go yet... 03:09 Be sideless, Miles. 03:09 Ugh skrew it. 03:09 But I know I like Smile more than Let it Go. 03:09 1v1v1. 03:09 *turns into Tabuu* 03:09 Taboo "Lavatein" 03:10 No 03:10 Tabuu from SSBB. 03:10 Actually, do I like Smile more than Let it Go? 03:10 Hmm...I'm gonna compare the two. 03:10 AFC (away from chat, but not keyboard) 03:11 Tabuu is FAR more deadly than Master Hand 03:11 As Tabuu made Master Hand literally his slave in mere seconds 03:12 Anyways 03:13 *snaps fingers* 03:13 *Rasen is turned into a Trophy by my snap* 03:14 @Lilgrei, that sounds more like something Discord or Q would do. 03:14 Meh 03:14 Tabuu once turned ALL fighters into unplayable trophies with one single attack in SSBB. 03:14 *le poof* 03:15 ...You gonna tell me that a simple poof will get you out of it, if the trophies are unharmed if an entire building falls on them? 03:15 Yeah, but Discord and Q snap their fingers to use godmodding powers. 03:16 Tabuu does not actually snap his fingers in the game, but i am pretty sure that he can do that. 03:16 Also 03:16 Discored and Q..whoever they are, are not the only ones who snap their fingers to do OP stuff. 03:16 Q is from Star Trek. 03:17 Discord is from MLP and is based off of Q and voiced by the person who played Q. 03:17 Fun Fact: Tabuu was wrecked by Sonic in SSBB, but regained himself in literally 1 nanosecond. 03:18 I doubt it was literally a nanosecond, as even if it was in one frame of the game, there are usually only 60 frames per second max in a video game, and there are more than 60 nanoseconds in a second. 03:18 Well 03:18 Then 1 second. 03:18 K 03:19 But still 03:19 I've decided that I do prefer Smile to Let it Go. 03:19 But only just. 03:19 That's insane speed for a complete regeneration, isn't it? 03:19 Yeah, that's faster than The Doctor. 03:19 Please tell me you've heard of The Doctor. 03:19 Obviously i heard of him 03:19 Dr. Who, i used to love that show. 03:20 Oh good. 03:20 It's just that you'd never heard of Q, so I wasn't sure if you were into sci-fi. 03:20 I like star trek, but i don't remember Q. 03:21 Anyways, back to fighting. 03:21 *grows wings* 03:21 *Charges them up* 03:22 ... 03:22 Oh okay. Wait, how do you not remember Q? 03:22 *and uses Tabuu's most overpowered, reckless, and destructive attack........ his OFF WAVES.* 03:22 Idk. 03:22 He was in every series except the original and Enterprise! 03:22 ..... 03:22 Eh 03:22 He was in Next Generation, Voyager and Deep Space Nine. 03:22 I only watched the original and Enterprise, lol. 03:23 Whaa...okay. 03:23 It's just he's really well known, he appeared in the very first episode of Next Gen. 03:23 Anyways 03:24 Rasen, yo still here? 03:24 RNG RASENGAN553 PING 03:22 Eh 03:22 He was in Next Generation, Voyager and Deep Space Nine. 03:22 I only watched the original and Enterprise, lol. 03:23 Whaa...okay. 03:23 It's just he's really well known, he appeared in the very first episode of Next Gen. 03:23 Anyways 03:24 Rasen, yo still here? 03:24 RNG RASENGAN553 PING 03:24 (I ain't pinged, Miles) 03:25 *appears infront of MN321* 03:26 *dissappears* 03:26 *Appears behind you and punches you* 03:26 *poofs* 03:26 *appears above you* 03:27 (Am I still a trophy here?) 03:27 *uses wings to fly away* 03:27 No. 03:29 ...*Blasts you* 03:29 *no effect* 03:30 ..Heh.. yeah... *picks you up with Chains of Light, stabs your heart (reference to what happened to me once), and throws you away* 03:30 *throws ice cream at Lilgrei* Wynaut. 03:30 *eats* Nom. 03:33 *Drops an A-bomb on everyone* 03:33 *random regenerate* 03:33 MWAHAHA 03:33 Nope. 03:33 *Drops a Cuke on everyone* 03:33 *turns into a Groudon* 03:34 *throws a piece of land on Miles* 03:34 *snips fingers and makes Miles crash and be turned into a trophy* 03:34 EAT THROPIES, YOU THING OF A GANY RASEN! *throws Miles Throphy against Rasen* 03:35 *grabs Miles Trophy* 03:35 Ugh. 03:35 *chews on the trophy's head* 03:35 *then throws it away* 03:36 *Discord snaps his fingers and turns me into a pony* 03:36 Thanks Discord. 03:36 Discord: "Anything for a friend of a friend of Fluttershy's" 03:36 /kill Rasengan553 03:36 /kill MasterNinja321 03:36 Howdy! 03:36 MWAHAHA, I WIN! 03:36 Hi IMCR8Z 03:37 *respawns* 03:37 Nope. 03:37 Hello. 03:37 Hi IMCR8Z. 03:37 *FINIISH!* 03:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kP8V7NwOiRs This should've been the theme for the secret Zombie Castle boss. 03:37 *The winner is... everyone.* 03:37 *Switches to Hardcore Mode* 03:37 /kill Rasengan553 03:37 *Too late!* 03:38 @IMCR8Z, there's a reason that boss has a Brainiac Maniac remix. 03:38 Not that I'm telling you. 03:38 @Miles: K den. 03:38 You'll have to wait until I reveal more info about the boss. 03:38 I'm guessing it's some kind of plot twist that's revealed at the end. 03:38 Although I do like that music. 03:41 Now what? 03:43 IDK 03:43 I'm updating the ZombiesTFS template at the moment. 03:43 K 03:38 @IMCR8Z, there's a reason that boss has a Brainiac Maniac remix. 03:38 Not that I'm telling you. 03:38 @Miles: K den. 03:38 You'll have to wait until I reveal more info about the boss. 03:38 I'm guessing it's some kind of plot twist that's revealed at the end. 03:38 Although I do like that music. 03:41 Now what? 03:43 IDK 03:43 I'm updating the ZombiesTFS template at the moment. 03:43 K 03:46 Okay, back...finally. 03:49 I'm bored... 03:50 Back too 03:50 So, anyone want to give me ideas for easter-themed zombies? 03:51 Brb for long 03:51 Toilet. 03:52 K 03:52 I got one idea. 03:53 Okay, what is it? 03:53 Easter Bunny Zombie: Throws Easter eggs that hatch into Zombie Chicks. 03:53 Zombie Chicks are like Zombie Chickens, except they move slower and have slightly more health. 03:54 Unfortunately, I already have Chick Imps, and the boss of the stage is an Easter Bunny 03:54 Well, actually, my Easter Zombunny remade for TFS. 03:55 In fact, I also have a regular Bunny Zombie. 03:55 So a third bunny would be one too many. 03:55 :O 03:56 I have the Bunny Zombie, the Egg Thrower Zombie, the Egg Hunter Zombie, the Chocolate Zombie, the Chick Imp, the Choco Armorer and the Rabbit Gargantuar. 03:56 Egg Roller Zombie as a Barrel Roller reskin, perhaps? 03:56 Yeah, I'm out of ideas. 03:56 Hmm, yeah, I could do that. 03:56 I'm adding some more plants to The Return of Dr. Zomboss's list. 03:56 I've used PvZ2 zombies in my other two seasonal stages in TFS. 03:57 K 03:59 I actually had a Snowball Roller Zombie in Feastivus Valley (the Christmas stage), but it's quite different, as the snowball doesn't contain Imps, and gains health as it rolls because it collects up snow from the ground. 04:00 :O :O :O 04:01 GTG 04:01 Aww bye 04:01 I gtg too 04:01 Bye x2. 04:13 Back. 03:56 I'm adding some more plants to The Return of Dr. Zomboss's list. 03:56 I've used PvZ2 zombies in my other two seasonal stages in TFS. 03:57 K 03:59 I actually had a Snowball Roller Zombie in Feastivus Valley (the Christmas stage), but it's quite different, as the snowball doesn't contain Imps, and gains health as it rolls because it collects up snow from the ground. 04:00 :O :O :O 04:01 GTG 04:01 Aww bye 04:01 I gtg too 04:01 Bye x2. 04:13 Back. 04:41 *slams Rasen* 04:45 *uses Shark Blade to cut Rasen in half* 04:47 *shoots MasterNinja321 with a corn cob with big leaves, wheels, and red eyes 04:47 * 04:50 *respawns* 04:50 SURPRISE, MOFO. *releases a few Great White Sharks which can walk on land* 2014 12 10